It is the customary practice of the jewelry industry to use a string of measurement rings with varying diameters to measure an individual's finger size. This is commonly done by placing the various measurement rings on an user's finger to be measured one at a time. The ring size is then determined by readings obtained from the inscriptions on the specific measurement rings that fits to the user's liking. The disadvantages of such practice is two fold. First, it is rather time consuming to try on the different measurement rings for sizes. Second, there appears to be a risk that it may be difficult to remove the measurement rings from the user's finger due to swelling or other reasons. Ergo, the present invention is developed to remedy such defects.